A Time or Ten
by Goggie
Summary: A set of Ikkazu drabbles for the needy fan. Ranging from mostly romantic -because you know you want it- to some softer bits with other characters. Feel free to submit prompts for future additions. IkkixKazu
1. Apologize

**First up!**

**001. Apologize**

"I'm sorry." Ikki whispered, looking Kazu in the eyes for the first time that night. "I screwed up and you paid for it."

Kazu was barely listening, too distracted by the distress written all over Ikki's face. Not sure of how to react, he moved forward cautiously.

"It's ok... What's a few bruises, right?" Ikki flinched visibly.

Kazu sighed and put his hands on either side of Ikki's head, forcing the crow's face into his shoulder. Running his hands through his friend's hair in an attempt to reassure him. Physical contact between the two friends was a regularity, but Kazu admitted to going out of his way sometimes to touch the crow.

Ikki sighed into Kazu's sweater and put his hands on the Jet's waist, taking advantage of their proximity. Ikki turned his head and placed his lips to Kazu's neck, making the boy freeze. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Kazu's hands still tangled in Ikki's hair. The crow hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. If it was finally the right moment. Breathing lightly against Kazu's skin, he closed his eyes and started again, trailing kisses along his friend's throat and tightening his hold on Kazu's waist.

"I-Ikki..."

Ikki pulled back enough to look Kazu in the eyes. The jet was flushed, his cheeks tinted a light pink color. He looked at the ground, then at Ikki's lips. He opened his mouth as if to say something else but stopped when Ikki attacked his jaw line. These kisses were faster, more forceful, as though Ikki was afraid Kazu would pull back, getting steadily closer to the jet's mouth. He hesitated again when he reached the boy's lips, his heavy breath blowing Kazu's bangs away from his face. Kazu was still staring at Ikki's lips, his eyes half lidded. He tightened his grip in Ikki's hair and, closing his eyes, brought the crows face towards his, allowing their lips to brush.

That was all the permission Ikki needed, forcing his tongue passed Kazu's lips and into his mouth. Taken by surprise, Kazu let Ikki's tongue press against his, challenging a reaction out of the blond and receiving a small moan.

Kazu's arm moved down Ikki's neck and gripped his back, trying to keep steady as Ikki pushed them against the wall. When he had Kazu pinned, the crow started exploring the smaller boys chest, reaching under his shirt to feel the heated skin beneath, letting his fingers linger on the areas he knew would be black the next day. Kazu let his head fall back against the wall, letting Ikki return to his neck.

"I should've known you would never actually apologize."

He felt Ikki grin against his skin.

**Woo! Air Gear inspired boy-love, what can I say? :D R&R please, I'd love to hear what you think. Feel free to submit a prompt!  
**


	2. Lazy

**a/n: **Wow a second update in 2 days! What can I say… I'm inspired by boy-love. How convenient.

**PheonixShadow**,** terminai**,** Joyah: **You guys are my first reviewers! I wasn't expecting a response so quickly. Thanks for your wonderful comments and I promise to continue feeding your obsession (which, hopefully, will grow with each installment) :)

--

**002. Lazy**

Kazu woke up slowly, his brain unresponsive and his muscles too tired and contented to move. He was warm in Ikki's bed, despite his lack of clothing and thin sheet. The crow seemed to radiate heat across Kazu's skin, making it very comfortable.

He let his mind wonder back to the events of the previous night, trying to remember if he'd taken his clothes off before they'd reached Ikki's room.

Kazu felt his face heat up at the thought of Ikki's hands still gripping his torso, not as tightly as last night, but with the same possessiveness.

He giggled when the crow grunted something in his sleep, pressing his face into Ikki's chest. Ramen, sweat and the aftermath of the night's activities filled his nostrils, making him grin. The crow breathed in sharply and tightened his grip around the Jet.

"Go back to sleep" Ikki grumbled.

Kazu propped himself up so he could look Ikki in the face. "No." He relied, running a finger down the crow's bare chest.

Ikki cracked an eye open, frowning. "I was having a really good dream, and you ruined it."

"What was it about?" Kazu pouted, bringing his face closer to the crow's.

Ikki let his eyes close again, as though trying to bring back the memory "Hmm something about having you over for Ramen..."

"Oh yea?"

"I was planning on making the beef kind but got distracted when you said my ass would look good in an apron."

Kazu laughed.

Ikki was grinning now too, "I still can't believe you said that."

"It's true!" The Jet replied.

Ikki sighed and looked Kazu in the eyes, suddenly serious. "You know I dream about you a lot." He smiled and lifted a hand to tuck some blond hair behind Kazu's ear. "Now more then ever."

Kazu made a noise and lowered his face onto Ikki's, ignoring their collective bad breath and enjoying the first lazy kiss of the day. A hand snaked it's way up the Jet's back and settled on his neck.

When Kazu pulled away, Ikki had his eyes closed again. "Now seriously, 5 more minutes."

-

**Yummy. Feel free to submit prompts. Feel obliged to review. :)  
**


	3. Smutt!

**a/n**: Haha wow… I wasn't planning on making this a daily thing!

Hmm, so the previous entry was set the morning after Ikki and Kazu 'got jiggy with it'.

Here's the jiggy… because I just couldn't help myself ;)

**slyswn28**: I agree! It never says so in the manga…but I like the think Kazu has the most brains between the two of them (although they are still complete dorks, yeah) :P

**PheonixShadow**: Yay a regular reviewer! Thanks for commenting again :) Our obsessions are growing together then, since when you review, I want to write more! Oh noes it's an endless spiral of Ikkazu smut! Haha. I won't complain.

**Warning! This snippet is very sexy! Do not read if you're sensitive to intense sexual situations or are uncomfortable with gay-love that GOES BEYOND hinting (way beyond).**

* * *

**003. Jiggy**

Ikki opened the front door and kicked off his AT's, giving the house key to Kazu so the blond could replace it under the flowerpot. "So I think I'm gonna make us some Ramen, since Mikan isn't around to stop me."

"Sure." Kazu said, taking off his Regalias and placing them carefully in the corner.

Ikki gave an exaggerated yawn, "Man I'm tired! Keeping up with you is such a chore!"

"Gimme a break...I'm not _that_ fast." Kazu felt himself going red. Ikki always had the uncanny ability to make him feel uncomfortable and yet completely at home at the same time. He fought the urge to look at the ground, training his eyes into the living room instead.

Ikki scowled but didn't pursue the subject. "C'mon," he sighed, "There's coke in the fridge if you want."

Following the Crow into the kitchen, Kazu worked at regaining his composure, '_You've been dating for 8 months, you should be used to his Speed-Speech by now'. _The Jet was momentarily distracted when Ikki bent over to retrieve something from one of the lower cupboards. _'You should be used to his ass too.'_ Kazu sighed, smiling, and turned to get a coke from the fridge.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You sighed."

Kazu grinned into the recesses of the cold refrigerator.

"Oh…well I was just thinking about how nice your ass would look in an apron."

There was a silence behind him and he felt his face heating up again. What did he have to say that for? They still weren't used to the whole flirting thing yet.

He felt something suddenly at his waist. A hand. Ikki's hand, and the other had pulled off his hat to push his hair out of the way and _Oh God_ those were Ikki's lips at the back of his neck. Involuntarily, Kazu made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a moan, moving towards him. The coke he had just picked up slipped from his cold fingers and clattered back onto the shelf.

Somehow Ikki maneuvered him so that the refrigerator door was closed and the Jet was pressed against it, Ikki's face looming over his. "Make that sound again," he said gruffly.

Lust made Kazu bolder. "Earn it," he breathed, and Ikki's lips pressed onto his. Kazu clung to him, his fingers digging into the Crow's shoulders hard enough to bruise as they tasted one another. Ikki's hand rose up from Kazu's waist and caressed a particularly vulnerable spot on Kazu's lower back; the Jet moaned and arched into him. "Hmm" Ikki mumbled in approval, placing hot kisses down Kazu's throat. "Make that sound for me."

"Shit," Kazu rasped out, and he reached down to start undoing the Crow's shirt. His hands shook so badly he could hardly get the buttons out of their holes. Ikki's teeth grazed his skin, "Why the fuck are you wearing a button-up shirt?" Kazu hissed. Ikki laughed and helped the Jet remove the garment.

Returning to the task at hand, the Crow dragged his hand down to the belt of Kazu's pants (at least _he_ regretted wearing such complicated clothes) and with one swift jerk he had undone the buckle. Another jerk and the zipper was down. Kazu wriggled his hips a bit and the jeans fell around his ankles, where he kicked them off.

Ikki groaned and grabbed him by the waist. "Do that again and I'll be done before we even start," he said hoarsely.

Kazu raised his eyebrows. "Do what, this?" He ground into the Crow and his obvious arousal. He felt intoxicated when Ikki flung his head back and moaned. He looked completely unhinged, his parted lips red and swollen from their heated kisses, and Kazu remembered that these were the only times he had more power then the Crow.

He was in control now, now that he had momentarily driven Ikki insane with lust. Kazu reached down and made quick work of the Crow's belt and jeans. The worn material crumpled as it fell, revealing green cotton boxers that were doing little to hide Ikki's erection. Suddenly regaining his senses, the Crow kissed him again, forcefully, hard enough to take Kazu's breath away and leave him gasping. Ikki's hands slid from the Jet's waist to grab his ass, and while Kazu reacted to the assault, the Crow hoisted him up against the fridge door. Kazu obligingly wrapped his legs around Ikki's waist, grasping at the fridge with one hand and the other around the Crow's neck. "You got a nice ass yourself." Ikki murmured into the shell of his ear.

With his mouth Ikki made a hot, wet trail from Kazu's neck down to his collar, continuing his kisses over the Jet's shirt. Kazu moaned and threaded one hand through the Crow's jet-black hair, to press his head closer, then cried out when he felt Ikki's fingers getting dangerously high up his thigh. He was hard already, embarrassingly so, and when Ikki discovered this fact he could feel the Crow's hum of approval vibrating against him.

"So fucking gorgeous," Kazu heard Ikki mutter into his skin, "Want you so bad, so beautiful --"

One of Ikki's fingers slid beyond the fabric of his boxers and against him -- hardly any pressure at all, but enough that the Jet bucked against him, moaning.

Kazu pulled Ikki's face away from his chest and kissed him roughly. "Don't screw with me," he gasped against the Crow's lips. "I want you now." With a groan, Ikki maneuvered Kazu so that he could pull off the smaller boy's boxers, tossing them aside carelessly. He grabbed Kazu's hard-on, pumping him surely with his expert hands. The reaction was immediate, tearing loud gasps out of Kazu's throat as the first strong wave crashed over him, and he gripped Ikki's shoulders as if to stay conscious. The Jet squeezed his legs around the Crow, pressing Ikki's arousal to his, and the contact was almost unbearable. Somehow, Ikki managed to hold the Jet up between himself and the fridge and pull down his boxers at the same time. Seconds later, he had pushed inside of the blond and there was no need for thinking at all.

They both cried out. Kazu, throbbing with unsatisfied lust, felt as though his entire body -- every finger and every toe, even the strands of his blond hair -- were curling and tightening like a spring ready to explode. As Ikki began to move inside him, the motions becoming increasingly jerky and less controlled, the Jet's hands roamed all over the Crow's shoulders. His broad chest, his strong arms, and Kazu kissed him so that neither of them could breathe. Ikki's panting was loud in Kazu's ears, "S'been..._way_ too long, Kazu." And the Jet felt electricity shoot up his spine at the sound of his name. Their kisses were disjointed, secondary to the motion of their lower bodies.

"Fuck," Ikki muttered, biting Kazu's neck. "I'm close, I'm --"

Kazu was pushed further into the refrigerator as the Crow's whole body stiffened, and with a drawn-out groan the Jet felt Ikki come inside of him. The sensation of the Crow's orgasm, and the knowledge that he had made Ikki lose his composure so completely along with Ikki's hand's renewed pressure on his hard, he followed right after, crying out Ikki's name as he shuddered and came between them.

In the aftermath there was nothing. They was boneless, weightless, devoid of tension or anxiety or fear, just listening as their breath came out in heavy gasps. Slowly, carefully, Ikki moved his hands from Kazu's rear to his upper thighs, supporting the smaller boy's weight as he sank to the floor and laid them out on the linoleum.

They lay there for a few minutes before Ikki maneuvered so that he was leaning over Kazu, elbows on either side of the boy's face. He bent his head towards Kazu then, and brushed his lips softly against the Jet's. Ikki moved on to his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, and back to his lips. Something enormous fluttered inside Kazu's belly, something that made him feel like giggling and squirming and going to sleep, all at the same time. He threaded his fingers through Ikki's dark hair and deepened the kiss.

"Ready for round two?" Ikki breathed, grinning, "I can carry you upstairs."

-

The next morning, a bleary-eyed Mikan entered the kitchen to see what she recognized as her brothers clothes (and what she assumed were Kazu's) strewn all about the room. The boxers laying in the sink looked especially discarded.

She decided to ignore this, however, when she saw that all her ramen was still intact.

* * *

**a/n: hmmm my first real lemon. I had to look up 'penis' in the thesaurus. wow. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you have any ideas. Clearly, I'm around to answer your comments and provide you with 'whatever you so desire' (Which is convenient, then, that all you want is more IKKAZU anyway.)**

**Read (check!)**

**Review (____)**


	4. Little Green Monster

**a/n: **well here's my first request :) I'm not that happy with the way it turned out, but hopefully it satisfies whatever Ikkazu craving you've been dieing of in my absence.

Prompt given was Jealousy, but I wanted to move away from Kazu's obsession with Ikki's superior AT skills. I ended up settling on the endless annoyance that is Simca (well to start off). Damn I'm giving it away aren't I? Haaaah.

**Jennymon**: Well darling, I'm glad my talent for writing gay sex has been affirmed ;) You made me very happy = you are fabulous = you get some jealous Kazu. That worked out really well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**004. Little Green Monster**

Emiri sat on the asphalt floor of the alleyway, trying to look dignified with her hands clasped between her knees. Simca had called a meeting with Ikki, and the crow had insisted that the rest of the team tag along. The two of them were standing a little ways away, discussing something in hushed voices.

She glanced over at Kazu, who had his gaze locked on the two of them. The Crow had announced his relationship with the Jet only last month, and Emiri was surprised she'd never realized it before then. They were both awful at concealing their feelings, especially Kazu. It was a miracle that no one outside the team had figured it out.

She considered, in that moment, the terrible job he was doing at hiding his emotions. The Jet sat in a disgustingly old chair they'd found by the curb, his back hunched, arms crossed, eyes so narrow and menacing that Emiri wondered how he could see.

She grinned, recognizing the dark look on Kazu's face and struck with a sudden idea. She sauntered over to him. "Leave it to me." She whispered against his ear, and plopped herself down on his lap.

"Emiri…" Kazu groaned, moving his legs. "What are you-"

"Stop squirming!" She hissed.

Sighing, Kazu returned his gaze to where Ikki was standing with Simca. Their heads were so close together that if Kazu tilted his head slightly to the left, it looked as though they were touching.

Simca reached up a hand and placed in on Ikki's chest, smiling and laughing at whatever 'important stuff' they were talking about. Bastard didn't even look uncomfortable, grinning back and chuckling. Kazu felt his face heat up. How was he supposed to compete with a girl? With hips and boobs and legs and crotch? With _Simca's _hips and boobs and legs and crotch? It pissed Kazu off that he understood the Crow's attraction.

"Hey," Emiri said in his ear. "Play along."

The track runner burst out laughing, making the Jet jump and bounce her around. She gave Kazu a pointed look, instructing him to join in. He paused before grinning and laughing along with her, sounding terrible and forced at first, but growing in volume as the feeling spread throughout him. Catching on to her plan, Kazu grabbed Emiri's waist and squeezed her sides, making her jump and scream, then collapse into laughter again. Getting a mischievous glint in her eyes, she maneuvered herself so she was sitting facing Kazu. Her hands were fast, darting around his abdomen and wiggling her fingers under his shirt. Feather-light touches made Kazu laugh hard enough to make his eyes water. Emiri grinned in triumph. _Perfect._ She thought.

Onigiri cleared his throat behind them.

They both stopped moving, but their helpless giggling continued. Looking up, Kazu caught sight of Simca, staring right at them, alone. Then he saw Ikki, standing a little closer, as though he had begun to walk in their direction then stopped. He was glaring at Emiri, who had her back to him.

Kazu grinned and patted Emiri on the shoulder, "Looks like it worked." He whispered.

The track runner moved off his lap and winked so only he could see. "You're welcome." She said, still giggling slightly, skipping off to resume her spot on the ground.

Ikki strode over and grabbed his arm roughly, forcing him up and marching them away from the group. Once they were a safe distance away, the Crow spun him around so they were facing each other. Kazu realized with an almost sickening satisfaction that his face was closer to Ikki's then Simca's had been. If he tilted his head slightly to the left, they could be touching.

"What the hell Kazu!" Ikki's voice was low, demanding.

"We were just having fun, Ikki. What's the big deal?" Kazu suppressed a smile at the look on Ikki's face.

"That was a serious meeting!"

Kazu laughed. "About what? How much you've been working out recently?" He sobered instantly. "She couldn't keep her hands off you."

"So you get into a tickle fight with Emiri? Real mature Kazu!"

"At least Emiri knows about us! How long are you planning on keeping it a secret Ikki?" Kazu realized with dismay that he'd started their only reoccurring argument.

"Will you stop being so god damn insecure for once?" Ikki shouted.

Kazu took a step back, suddenly uncomfortable with their proximity. "How can I not be when you act like that? Letting her feel you up whenever she feels like it… is this just a game to you Ikki?"

The Crow deflated. "Of course not…I didn't mean for this to be an argument." He pulled a hand through his hair. "Damn Emiri really set me off."

"Now you know what it feels like."

Ikki smiled weakly. "Like you want to punch a concrete wall and push her off the empire state building?"

"She's our teammate." Kazu sighed, although secretly pleased by Ikki's reaction.

"She was _all over you_." Ikki shuddered, "All over _my_ _boyfriend._"

Ikki looked at him and Kazu was silent. This was the first time Ikki had given their relationship a name. Everyone else accepted the term (Agito used a more offensive version), but the Crow had never used the word boyfriend before.

Kazu opened his mouth to speak but it was quickly swallowed up by Ikki's new plan of action. They're lips touching for only a second before Ikki moved his head away and said, "Just give me some time, OK?"

Kazu huffed, looking at the ground.

"It's not just about the gay thing!" Ikki continued, "Any kind of relationship right now could be dangerous…for both of us."

He'd definitely heard _this_ before. "Fine. You get to keep it a secret from Simca and the rest of Genesis on one condition."

Ikki scowled, sensing a trap. "What?"

Kazu grinned, moving their faces closer together again, "If she touches you again, I get to do whatever the hell I want to her."

Ikki smiled, looking at the Jet's lips, "Jealousy's a sin you know…"

Kazu snorted, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. The Crow's hands snuck up Kazu's shirt and grazed his chest, forcing a shiver out of the smaller boy. Ikki grinned against the Jet's lips, increasing the pressure and speed of his fingers, pinching and poking the spots he'd memorized. Kazu started to squirm when he realized what Ikki was doing, giggling and chocking on their kiss.

"I-Ikki!"

"Hmm?"

"St-stop!"

Ikki smirked, moving his face back to admire Kazu's enormous smile. "What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?"

Kazu wheezed between laughs, trying to push Ikki's hands off him. "I c-can't breath!"

Ikki moved his hands off Kazu's abdomen and wrapped his arms around the Jet's waist. He leaned in to press his lips against Kazu's exposed throat, feeling the vibrations of laughter die slowly inside the smaller boy.

"It sounds so much better when I'm the one making you laugh."

* * *

**a/n:** **wow. It's 4am…tell me if you catch any mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow. **

**Submit prompts, sing endless praise, advertise an Ikkazu picture that I have yet to discover… it's all possible with the little green button below…**

**R&R is awesome. Makes you a better person inside :) Just ask Jennymon!  
**


	5. Sneeze

**Reviews:**

**TimeCatalyst:** Well here's your Ikkazu love-child. It was born from your prompt-sperm and incubated over several days inside my head ;) Creation is beautiful, yes? Hope you like it!

**Jennymon:** Yay someone loves me! I'm so glad you liked it! Sorry I had to twist the prompt's arm a little, it got fused with an idea that was already on the burner… boiling my brain so that I had to vomit it around the same time I was writing yours. Hmm, seems I'm full of awkward metaphors today…

**Chibi-Sugar:** ARGH you covered all my review requests and now my ego is too large! Bench kissing is hot. I need to put that in my schedule :D Your prompt is currently sitting in my brain, collecting idea-mites and being adorable. It shall be next!

**Prompt: Sick Kazu**

**Set several years after Airgear takes place. They're in college (don't ask me how they managed this) and share an apartment. How convenient for me.  
**

* * *

**005. Sneeze**

Kazu rubbed his neck and sniffled, taking a break from his history homework. He looked around and found Ikki lying sprawled across the floor, and had to suppress a smile. Even though they'd been together for almost three years, there were still things about the Crow that he never grew tired of. Sitting in their shared apartment and enjoying each other's company was just one of them.

Ikki noticed his movement and turned lazy eyes towards him.

"Done already?" he asked.

Kazu shook his head. "Not yet. Just… my neck is stiff." He pointed at a particularly painful knot for emphasis.

Ikki stood up and moved behind him, brushing the Jet's hair out of the way, his calloused fingers finding the tight spots and dispatching them with practiced ease.

"Idiot, it's because you sit all scrunched up." the Crow grumbled, increasing his ministrations.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm." Kazu groaned, knowing that Ikki would shut up if he made noises like that. "I do it just so you'll rub my neck like this."

"Hmph." Was all he got in reply, but the small circles against his skin didn't stop.

The Jet leaned his head back slightly, closing his eyes and relaxing against the feeling of Ikki's hands. He breathed in deeply and was caught with the sudden urge to sneeze, jerking forward when it came out. The violent motion caused his head to twist painfully to the side and he moaned as the relief from Ikki's massage evaporated.

Ikki lowered the hands around Kazu's neck to circle his arms around the Jet's shoulders, bending over so he get a better look at the blonds face. "You don't look so hot."

"Gee thanks."

The Crow ignored him, reaching up to press a warm palm to Kazu's forehead, grimacing almost immediately. "I take that back, you're on fire."

Kazu opened his eyes so he could frown more effectively. "I feel fine." He said.

"Bullshit." Ikki rolled his eyes and swiveled Kazu's chair around so they were facing each other. "You should get some sleep."

"Ikki, it's only 8 o'clock and this assignment is due tomorrow." The Jet attempted to turn back to his papers, but Ikki still had a firm grip on his seat.

"Since when do you care so much?" The Crow smirked, struck with a sudden idea. "I know a way to make you feel better." He tugged at Kazu's belt, pulling the Jet closer.

Kazu frown deepened, "I'm _way_ too tired to-"

"Just relax would you?" Ikki undid the Jet's buckle, lowering himself onto his knees between the smaller boy's legs.

Kazu huffed and helped the Crow pull down his pants and boxers. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." And they both fell silent, Ikki's mouth now too preoccupied to continue the conversation.

Kazu breathed in deeply, finally relaxing and letting Ikki take over. He remembered to first time they'd done this, about a month after they' d first gotten together. Kazu had turned crimson when Ikki had whispered the idea in his ear during a late night movie, saying he'd been thinking about it for a while. The Jet been so flustered that he hadn't been able to give an answer until the film had ended and Ikki had pulled the blond on top of him. _"_You'll like it, I promise." Ikki had murmured. And he was right, Kazu _had_ enjoyed it.

Kazu groaned and tugged at the Crow's hair, signaling his climax. Ikki pulled away and wiped his mouth, grinning at the look of ecstasy on Kazu's face as the smaller boy came between them. He was silent as he watched his friend regain his breath in short gasps, trying to ignore the obvious bulge in his own jeans. Kazu noticed his arousal as the Crow stood, and made a grab for Ikki's wrist. "Hey, let me-"

"No way," Ikki grinned down at him. "You'll get me sick." He said, as though it were obvious. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

Kazu stared after the Crow as he retreated into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a small click. He heard the sound of the shower shortly after and knew Ikki must have put it on the coldest setting. The Jet sighed shakily and stood up, stepping out of his jeans completely and yanking off his shirt. He considered going in and joining Ikki under the spray, but rejected the idea when he realized just how tired he was. Kazu pulled on his pajamas and, taking one last look at his incomplete history essay, got into bed.

Ikki immerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, toweling his hair dry and smiling when he noticed his boyfriend had finally gone to sleep. He crept over to the bed and sat down next to the lump under the covers, leaning in and placing a small kiss on Kazu's protruding forehead.

"I thought you didn't wanna get sick?" Kazu grumbled from under the sheets.

Ikki laughed. "Go to sleep, idiot."

* * *

**a/n: Hmm this entry took me longer then normal, even though it's short. I hope you like the future setting. I figured there's a lot of 'sick Kazu' already out there, so I decided to mix it up a little.**


	6. Fence

**a/n**: Sorry for the long wait guys, my muse and I had a bit of a falling out, but all's good and plenty again :) I hope to have regular/semi-regular updates again soon.

Thanks to my loyal reviewers for reminding me about this project, it wouldn't be possible without your continued support!

**TimeCatalyst:** I decided to go with your request, but since I'm not big on big sappy death-scenes, I twisted your idea around until it was something else :D You seem to be the only one still following the manga with me… I barely understand the plot anymore D:

**DL:** Thanks for the review, I realize you don't have an account, but I hope your reading this! ;D

**Chibi-Sugar: **'his history homework' wasn't exactly the climax of that last chapter, but I'm glad you walked away with something bahaha! You've been a great reviewer, don't hate me for taking so long on this one! O.o

**PheonixShadow:** Thanks for the review :) I like jealous Ikki too, I'm lucky that it's totally in character! And yes, scheming Kazu is equally as sexy :D

**Jackidy:** Ikki and Kazu would never make it to college! :D But it's my universe they're in now, so why not? haha

**Ruid:** Thanks for the review :) I've been trying to figure out how to play out their 'get-together' scenario, and I can't quite settle on anything original enough… Maybe someday!

**prettybabycatty1109:** Thanks for the 'favor'.

**blackkatt13:** OHOHO! I promise not to tell anyone about it :D It can be our little secret… If I become a famous writer, I swear it won't be for a novel of the Twilight capacity. I'm glad you succumbed to your Ikkazu craving haha.

**The prompt for this one is 'injured Ikki', but I manipulated it a little :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**006. Fence**

Kazu walked casually down the street towards Ikki's house. He would've run the distance, but the command to go faster seemed to get lost somewhere between his brain and his legs. He settled for walking along the curb, trying to balance on the very edge.

Kogarasumaru hadn't been challenged in over 4 months. At first, the team was happy to have a break, Kazu managed to go visit his parents in America, Emiri trained with the track team and Onigiri landed himself another girlfriend. Even Ikki settled down a little, reducing their training sessions to twice a week instead of four.

But slowly, things started to dissolve. Emiri grew shy again, never speaking a word to Kazu and leaving right after practices. Agito started missing their training sessions all together, saying he'd rather spend his time alone. Onigiri and Buccha slowly lost interest as well, preferring to eat out then spend hours under Ikki's scrutiny.

Kazu continued to train with Ikki after school, he could tell that the crow was growing restless, the lack of action gnawing on his patients. It made the Jet nervous about what the Crow might do to relieve that stress.

He reached Ikki's front door and rang the doorbell, the little tune playing throughout the house.

"Up here Kazu," came a voice from above. Kazu looked up and saw Ikki's face looking out over the edge of the roof. "It's too stuffy in there."

The Jet sighed and slowly began to scale the drainage pipe, a trick he'd learned a long time ago when Ikki would refuse to answer the door. His running shoes slipped three times on the way up. He'd abandoned wearing his ATs everywhere.

He settled next to the Crow, neither boy saying anything. Ikki's legs were bent, his back flat against the tiled roof, eyes closed.

"You look tired." Kazu commented casually, knowing that Ikki indulged in nighttime training more and more often now.

"Mmh, yeah I guess a little bit."

The Jet lowered himself down, sitting down to face Ikki's feet. He noticed several blisters on the Crow's skin, most of them just barely healed.

Kazu absentmindedly traced a scar along the inside of Ikki's calf with his finger. The crow looked up for a moment, then put his head back down.

"I don't remember you getting this one." His tone was light.

No answer.

Kazu lay his hand flat against the damaged flesh, squeezing slightly to get Ikki's attention. "Where'd you get it?"

A pause, then: "I jumped off the train." Ikki waved his hands in the air as if to demonstrate the resulting impact. "I didn't notice the fence until after. Totally ruined my favorite jeans."

Kazu was silent again, closing his eyes. He didn't move his hand away from Ikki's leg, the Crow's muscles flexing every now and then to keep him balanced. The sun was setting behind them, painting the sky a rich red color. Kazu dropped his head to rest on Ikki's bent knee, relishing his quiet moment with the AT legend.

"Kazu?"

"Mmhm?"

He felt a hand close around his head and his hat being pulled off. The breeze ruffled his uncovered hair and the Jet shivered. When he looked up, Ikki was pulling the white beanie over his brown locks, looking intently at the blond.

"Hey." Kazu said, trying to sound annoyed, "Give it back."

Ikki smiled and reached a hand behind Kazu's neck, forcing the Jet's head back down. The moment passed, and Ikki's hand didn't move, his fingers slowing kneading the knotted muscles beneath. Kazu hummed and tightened his grip on the Crow.

"You shouldn't worry so much."

Damn that Ikki, always ruining the moment.

Kazu didn't look up, not wanting the fingers to stop what they were doing. "You jumped off a moving train and cut your leg open. What makes you think I'm worried?"

Ikki snorted, but didn't respond. The Jet sighed and started again. "I know you miss the battles Ikki, I do too sometimes, but that's not a good enough reason for you to risk your life looking for thrills." Kazu moved his other hand to the Crow's calf, smoothing over the skin and inching up his pant leg. "Can't you think of anything else to do?" His hand reached Ikki's knee and pulled away the fabric of his track pants, touching his lips to a faded scar he knew he'd find there. "I remember you getting this. We were eleven." He smiled against Ikki's skin at the memory. The fingers on his neck moved forward to Kazu's chin, forcing him to look up.

"I remember that." Ikki's voice sounded deeper then normal, like he was trying to hold back his emotions.

Kazu stared at him, like he did so often lately. "You were such a competitive kid, always trying to talk me into racing after school, trying to prove you were the fastest once and for all."

"I wasn't trying to beat you, even _I _knew that was impossible." Ikki grinned, "I just wanted to know where you lived!" Kazu laughed, glad some of the tension was gone from Ikki's voice.

When they were both quiet again, Ikki pulled the Jet's hat over his eyes and settled back down. Kazu continued to stare at the Crow for some time, feeling like he'd only just begun to get through to his best friend.

The sun had set and the street lights were buzzing to life on the streets below. Kazu maneuvered himself so he could lie next to Ikki, he considered stealing his hat back, but the Crow looked like he'd already fallen asleep.

* * *

**a/n: Okay. That's a nice way to get back into the swing of things in my opinion. Nice and Light. Hope that satisfied your cravings.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
